The Trio Ready To Take On The World
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Wild Anna, Conservative Rory, and InBewteen Lane. A Trio of Best Friends who are ready to take on the world.Lit.
1. Rae, Bella, & Key

A/N: New story guys! Again, it will be AU, but only a tad. A new character here and there. But, you'll get the background momentarily. I figured I'd start this new story that has been in my head forever as my other story, 'Gilmorized', is coming to a close. So, here it is.

**Background:**

Okay, Luke's friend Anna had a baby at a young age and left her to Luke when she ran away. Um, for now, I think that's all you have to know, so let's start!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 1: Rae, Bella, and Key**

Luke's Diner was in the middle of the morning rush when a girl around 21 came in with a younger girl around five asking, no, demanding for coffee. The 24-year-old owner told them to sit at their regular place at the counter and he would be there soon.

The younger girl saw another girl around her age standing at the end of the counter and got up to see who she was.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, but my mom calls me Rory, who are you?" Rory introduced herself.

"I'm Annabelle, but Luke calls me Anna," Anna replied.

"Hmmm, can I call you Bella instead?" Rory asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, but I want to call you something different, too, Rory is too hard to say," Anna answered and tapped a finger on her chin in thought.

"Okay."

"Oh! I've gots it!" Anna exclaimed after a few moments, "I'll call you Rae for the 'r' in Rory," Anna informed her.

"Ohhh, that's pretty," Rory said with a smile.

"Rory!" someone yelled from behind her, "Rory my mom let me come here to pick you up for school!"

"Hi Lane, this is Annabelle, but Luke calls her Anna and I call her Bella," Rory introduced.

Lane extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Lane and I'm Korean, everyone calls me Lane."

"Oh, well let's think of a nickname for you," Anna suggested.

"Okay," Lane agreed and the girls stayed silent for a few moments thinking of a nickname for her.

"Oh, you said you're Korean right? Well, let's call you Key!" Anna said excitedly.

"Oh, okay!" Lane clapped her hands together.

"Annabelle Rose Linden," Luke called.

"Yes Luke?" Anna called back.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At the end of the counter with Rae and Key," Anna answered him in a 'duh' tone.

"Who are Rae and Key?" Luke asked as he walked to the end of the counter, "Oh, Rory, Lane, how are you?"

"Good," they answered.

"Who are Rae and Key?" Luke asked again.

"Rae," Anna pointed to Rory, "and Key," she pointed to Lane.

"Oh, okay, well, Lorelai is going to take you to school," Luke told her.

"Alright, who's Lorelai?" Anna asked.

Luke smiled and bent down so that he was eye-level with her, "Lorelai is Rory's mother. You guys are all going to Stars Hollow Elementary together," Luke explained.

The three girls smiled and started to squeal in excitement.

"Can we go now mommy!?" Rory exclaimed as she came around the counter so that her mom could see her.

"Of course sweets, let's go," Lorelai smiled and ushered the three girls out of the diner.

They walked into school, Lorelai behind them, Anna holding on to one of Rory's hands and Lane holding her other, ready to take on the world.

**6 Years Later…**

"Guys, we're going to middle school next year!" Anna exclaimed as they were getting ready for their graduation ceremony from Stars Hollow Elementary.

"I know," Lane squealed, "I am so excited!"

"Rae? Aren't you excited?" Anna asked Rory.

"Oh, yeah, just a little nervous," Rory confessed.

Anna slung an arm over her shoulders, "There's nothing to worry about. You worry too much," she smiled and gave Rory's shoulder a squeeze, "You're going to do fine," she insisted and touched their foreheads together.

"Yeah, I guess," Rory said as she scrunched up her face and they all giggled.

"This is it," Lane said as they went to sit down.

"Yup," Anna agreed and they all took a collective deep breath as they found their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Lorelai and Luke were also waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Our girls are growing up so fast," Lorelai gushed.

"They are," Luke agreed, "They're going to start junior high next year."

"I know, it sounds so crazy," Lorelai admitted.

"Do you remember when they met? They made those crazy nicknames for each other. I still don't get them," Luke confessed.

"How do you not get them?" Lorelai asked incredulously, "Rae is for the 'r' in Rory, Bella is for the end of 'Anna_belle_' and Key is for 'Korean'," she explained with a 'duh' tone.

"Well sorry I don't speak girl," Luke quipped.

"It's okay, we don't expect you to," Lorelai replied with a quirky smile and Luke rolled his eyes.

After that faithful day in the diner, the three girls had been best friends and Lorelai and Luke had taken it upon themselves to see that it never changed, that all of them were taken care of and given all of the love and affection they needed. Granted, Rory was the only one actually blood related to either of them, but they were still 'their little girls' and they supposed they always would be.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," the principal called.

"Oh, that's my girl!" Lorelai started to stand up and clap and cheer and soon Luke joined her.

"Annabelle Rose Linden."

They repeated their previous gestures.

"Lane Kim."

Lorelai and Luke started to cheer, but were given the evil eye by Mama Kim and immediately stopped, looking at Lane and smiling encouragingly. Lane smiled back and walked back to her seat. Their girls were going to middle school.

**3 Years Later…**

"Mom! Where is my sparkle-y bracelet that Bella gave me!?" Rory called upstairs to her mom.

"In the cup next to the sink!" Lorelai called back.

"Thank you," Rory said and went to retrieve it. She didn't even want to know what it was doing there.

"Okay, we have 5 minutes to get to Luke's for breakfast if you want to be on time," Lorelai said as she stumbled down the stairs trying to put her shoes on.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go!" Rory said two minutes later and they made their way to Luke's diner.

"So, how does it feel to be starting high school?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly as they entered Luke's.

"I'm about to freak out," Rory confessed honestly.

"Rae!" Anna exclaimed as soon as they stepped into the diner.

"Bella!" Rory replied and they ran to each other full speed. They met each other in the middle of the diner and practically tackled each other to the ground, but Anna being a gymnast, held their balance.

"Where's Key? We're going to be late," Anna asked.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Lane said as she entered the diner, out of breath.

"What took you so long? We've got to go," Anna said anxiously and started to jump up and down a bit.

"Two coffees and two donuts to go Luke!" Rory called to the back.

"Coming right up," Luke replied and got the order to give to Rory and Lane, "Here you go, good luck," Luke smiled and watched as they left the dinner. The trio ready to take on anything.

"High school Luke, they're going to high school," Lorelai said quietly as she took a seat at the counter.

"I can't believe they're so old," Luke replied.

"Make them stop growing," Lorelai pouted.

"I wish I could. I swear, if any guy even thinks about coming near them, I'll ring their neck," Luke growled.

"Down Cujo, I'll know any happenings in that department," Lorelai assured.

"I just don't want them hurt," Luke said with a sigh.

"We can't protect them forever," Lorelai told him.

"I wish that wasn't true."

"Me too, Cujo, me too."

**2 ½ Years Later…**

"We're juniors," Lane gushed to Rory and Anna while they studied at the Crap Shack.

"That we are," Rory chuckled.

"We're going to be seniors next year and then go off to college," Lane continued.

"That's the plan," Anna conceded.

"How long have we had this plan?" Lane asked.

"Since we were in like 5th grade, right Bella?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it was after our graduation and we were eating ice cream at the diner. We all talked about where we wanted to go to college and planned out our whole futures. Rory's going to Yale and if Lane and I don't get in there, we'll go to some school close to Yale," Anna reminisced.

"What if I don't get into Yale?" Rory asked.

"You will," Anna insisted.

"Well, hypothetically then."

"Then we make sure we apply for a good school that's close to Stars Hollow," Anna shrugged.

"Sounds good," Lane shrugged also and they went back to studying.

**Diner**

"Luke's," Luke said gruffly into the phone.

"Hey Luke, it's Liz…"

"What? Liz…No, I have another kid living with me…My friend Anna left her to me when she ran away…Yeah, it's a girl…Annabelle…Liz, I don't know if this is going to work!...Fine!...If she doesn't want to do this, then I'm sending him back, or somewhere else. Do you understand?...God…TOMRROW?...Liz…Ah jeez!" Luke hung up the phone and rushed out the diner door telling Caesar he was in charge on the way out.

**Crap Shack**

Rory was the most conservative of the 3, but that wasn't to say that she was a saint. She hadn't had a boyfriend, but she had been kissed at the various parties that Anna dragged her to. She loved reading and was an amazing student. Every parent's dream kid.

This brings us to Anna. Anna was by far, the most wild out of them. She had had many boyfriends and was not at all a virgin. She was currently dating captain of the football team, Dean Forrester. Anna was captain of the cheerleading squad, so it was expected. She used to be a gymnast, but when she entered high school, she switched to cheerleading.

Lane wasn't too wild or too conservative. She was just in between Anna and Rory. She liked music and knew everything about any band worth knowing. Her very Christian oriented mother disapproved highly of the rock music that Lane often listened to so Lane was forced to hide her CD's under her floorboards.

In the simplest of words, Rory was the logical one, Anna was the wild one, and Lane was the somewhere-in-between one.

As Rory was helping Anna with her trigonometry homework, Luke burst in through the door and came into the living room.

"Luke-"

"A boy is moving in with us," Luke interrupted Anna.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"My sister Liz is sending her son because she can't handle him and he's supposed to live with us, but if it's too weird for you, I'll send him to live with…someone else," Luke said quickly.

"What—Why? Oh my God," Anna groaned.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Liz is a total flake. Oh yeah, you're probably going to have to share a room with him," Luke informed her.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed as she stood.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll just send him to someone else. It's fine," Luke sighed and started for the door.

A grin spread on Anna's face, "No, Luke it's fine. When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow," Luke smiled a small smile.

"Okay, give me your credit card and Rae, Key, and I will go shop for some furniture," Anna extended hand.

Luke cautiously handed over his Visa card and left with a warning not to go crazy.

"Shopping time girlies!" Anna exclaimed as Luke shut the door.

Rory and Lane giggled and followed Anna out the door. They went to Hartford mall and quickly bought all of the necessities. They loaded everything up in Luke's pick-up and made their way home. After deciding how they were going to arrange everything, the three moved everything around and put together all of the furniture. They may have been girls, but growing up with Luke had taught them about handy-jobs. They could do putting things together and technological things. Anything that had to do with electric or plumbing was left to Luke.

Anna plopped down on the newly made bed and wiped sweat off her forehead, "This guy better fucking appreciate this. I am _so_ tired," she whined.

"God, me too. Why did we ever let Luke teach us how to do all that? Now we always have to do it and we get all tired," Lane replied.

"I get the shower first!" Rory exclaimed suddenly and made a mad dash for the diner's bathroom grabbing a towel on the way.

"What!? No fair!" Anna yelled, but Rory was already starting the water.

"I hate this guy and he's not even here yet," Lane muttered.

**Next Day**

Luke was at the bus stop picking up his nephew, Jess. He had left a note telling Anna where he was seeing as she was on the treadmill with her iPod on when he left. She was wearing a deep, magenta-like pink sports bra top and tiny white shorts with her pink shocks on. Her hair was in one French braid with tiny wisps of hair sticking to her sweat-coated face. Anna was stunning with natural platinum blonde hair, golden high-lights and bright green eyes. She didn't even notice that Luke and Jess had entered when they did. Her eyes were closed and her iPod still blaring.

"Okay, this is the apartment. The girls fixed up your part of the room for you yesterday," Luke told Jess.

"The girls?" Jess questioned.

"Bella, Rae, and Key…err…Anna, Rory, and Lane," Luke stumbled.

Just then, Anna sang out to a part in the song that was playing in her ears and stepped off the treadmill causing the guys to notice her, "_Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around poke it out_," she took off her shoes and stuck her perfectly shaped butt out to the song and continued singing, "_like your back roll!_" and she rolled her back.

"Anna!" Luke yelled as Jess gaped at the gorgeously hot girl dancing for him.

"_Pop ta pop ta pop that thing. I'ma show you how to make your man say 'oh,' _"Anna didn't hear Luke and continued dancing seductively to the music with her eyes closed, running her hands down her body as she did so.

"Anna!" Luke called again. She didn't respond so Luke ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Anna opened her eyes and when she saw Jess smirking wildly amused at her she smirked back and winked then looked sheepishly at Luke and pulled one of her head phones out.

"Hi Luke," she squeaked.

Luke sighed and let her go, "Anna, this is my nephew Jess, Jess this is Anna. You'll be sharing a room with her."

Jess' eyes lit up at the new information and he nodded in her direction.

"Anna, if you could show Jess his room and everything, I need to get back to the diner," Luke said gruffly.

"Sure Luke, we'll be fine," Anna smiled at Luke and watched as he closed the door behind him and went back downstairs to the diner. Anna turned and started for the bedroom that she and Jess were to share.

She and Luke had decided to buy the building next to them in order to make the apartment bigger when Anna turned thirteen. She needed her privacy. Their room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Anna, Rory, and Lane had set it up so that there was a bed, dresser, and night stand on either side of the room. On the back wall were two book shelves, one had knick-knacks, a few school text books and a bunch of trophies and medals and the other one was bare with nothing adorning its shelves.

"So, this is our room. The side that looks like no one's lived there is yours. We didn't know if you needed the book shelf, but mine was filled so we bought one in case you did," Anna explained while Jess trailed behind her, openly checking her out.

He walked up behind her and bent his head low so that his mouth was next to her ear, "We're not related, are we?" he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Yet she wasn't at all fazed. She turned around, smiled coyly, and ran her hands down his chest dangerously low on his torso, "Nope," and she turned around to put her iPod on her bedside table and grab a towel to wipe off her face and the rest of her sweaty body.

"Good," he smirked and dumped out his army duffel bag that he had been carrying. On his bed spilled a mound of clothing mixed with many books.

"My, aren't we hooked on phonics?" Anna raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and put a hand on her hip.

"Better than listening to Lizzie fuck a new guy all night every night," Jess replied sharply and started shoving his clothes into the provided dresser and putting his books haphazardly on his book self.

"Sounds it," Anna replied, unfazed.

Silence overtook the room as Anna observed him and Jess banged around his new room putting everything away. As she was walking out of the room to go take a shower he lightly slapped her ass. Anna jumped and sharply turned around. She walked straight up to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You may think you're all high and mighty because you've fucked every girl who've ever wanted and your life might be so fucking screwed you don't know the difference between reality and your fiction, but this is my house and you will not disrespect me. If you think in that fucked up brain of yours that my life is perfect because I live in his perfect little small town, then you're greatly mistaken. My life is just as fucked up as yours," she seethed and scowled at him.

He scowled right back, "You don't know anything about me," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh is that so?" she said sarcastically and then darkly, "You've got a druggie mother and dead-beat father who walked out years ago. You drink and smoke and fuck every girl you can because you think it will ease your pain. You watch your fucked up mother go out every night and bring home all the different guys who use her for sex, drugs, and booze then leave her brokenhearted and poor. Every time it happens you pick her up off the floor and tell her you'll get some money then you go out and sell drugs to keep your mother and yourself fed. You hate everything about yourself, but you can't stop because you're on the worst downward spiral there is and you can't pull yourself out."

"Maybe you're right, but what's so fucked up with your life huh? What gives you the fucking right to judge me when your sitting pretty with your perfect dad and friends huh?" he asked.

"Fucking idiot, you don't listen do you? We're not related by blood or by marriage. My mom left when I was four and dumped me on Luke. My dad overdosed before I was born and my mom was on coke when she was pregnant. She watched me try to scratch my eyes out and be strapped down when I was born and went into rehab to get clean. Sure, she stopped the drugs, but that didn't keep her from drinking. Every memory I have of her she's drunk off her ass. She decided she didn't want to play mommy anymore and left full guardianship to Luke who took me in and raised me. So before _you_ judge _me_, wake up from your delusional fog of self-pity and realize that you're not the only fucked up one in this world," Anna hissed and marched off to the bathroom without letting Jess reply.

Jess scowled at the door for a few moments before grabbing a leather jacket, even though it was 80 degrees out, and book then running out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. Anna heard the slammed door and flinched.

**Later; Four in the Afternoon**

Jess had returned to the apartment two hours later to find it empty. He assumed Anna was out with her perky cheer friends. He had seen the numerous trophies. He pulled out his walkman and lay down on his bed to start another book. Twenty minutes after that he heard a door slam and saw a body hurl onto Anna's bed and curl up into a sobbing ball. He had seen Liz like this numerous times, but she was his mother, this was the girl he was sharing a room with and had been in a nasty fight with a couple hours ago. He threw the thoughts of their fight aside and walked over to her bed, walkman and book discarded on his own bed.

"Anna?" he said cautiously and put one knee on the bed to stable himself as he leaned over to see her face.

"Go away Jess! I'm not ready for round two!" Anna managed to get out through her tears.

"Come on, I promise I won't yell, what's wrong?" Jess tried.

Anna simply sniffled in response and let out a few more sobs. Jess pulled her to face him and into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and held tightly onto his shirt.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what? What's going on?" Jess questioned softly.

"I can't believe he cheated on me," Anna said, anger making its way into her voice.

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Dean, my _ex_-boyfriend," Anna replied bitterly, "I want revenge. I'll have to consult with Rae and Key."

Neither noticed he was still holding her.

"Let's get some revenge right now. Where is he?" Jess suggested.

"Basketball courts with his friends," Anna answered him with question in her voice.

"Come on," Jess said, "up, up!" when she didn't move.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"We're going to the basketball courts after you fix your make-up," Jess replied easily with a maniacal smirk plaster to his face.

Anna smiled back, their fight forgotten, and went into the bathroom to doll herself up.

After she had gotten ready, she and Jess left for the basketball courts where Dean and a few of his friends could be seen shooting hoops. As they neared the entrance Jess suddenly pushed Anna up against fence and pinned her there. She was holding onto the fence with both of her hands by her sides as Jess had one hand next to her head and the other strategically placed on her hip, sliding a couple fingers under her tank top. Jess smirked at her leaned close to her ear.

"Make it look like you're flirting with me and follow my lead," he whispered and she nodded against his cheek.

She giggled girlishly and played with his collar idly while using her other hand to hold onto the arm against the fence and rake her nails along his bicep lightly. He chuckled along with her and kept leaning to her ear and whispering nothings for show. He caught a glance at the boy she had pointed out as her ex-boyfriend and once he caught sight of the fury in his eyes he smirked evilly and leaned to her ear once more.

"Now for the finish. Follow my lead," he whispered and nipped on her ear lobe gently.

Anna lulled her head back and smiled softly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turn placed both of his on her hips pulling her close to him. They both leaned in until their breaths mingled and their noses touched, teasing Dean without his knowledge and finally closing the gap and kissing. He slid his left hand down her thigh and picked it up to the side of his body, holding it there, his hand under her flipping pink skirt. As he had picked up her leg, she had put her foot behind his calf and let it drag up the back of his leg as her foot rose with the rest of her leg. That had infuriated Dean even more. Their lips were moving over each other's roughly and Jess wondered where in this small town she had learned to kiss the way she was. Her hands moving expertly under his shirt over his well-defined chest and the way she wrestled easily with his tongue. And just when he thought she couldn't possibly heat this kiss up anymore, she ground her hips and arched her back into him. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the groan that was bubbling up in his throat which she eagerly swallowed, moving her hands to his back and digging her nails into him. He pulled away, but not before taking her bottom lip between his teeth, and descended upon her neck. She threw her head back to allow him more access and anchored her hands in his hair. He nipped his teeth at her pulse point and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure which caught the attention of not only Dean, but the rest of his buddies.

"Dude, who is that with Anna?" Trevor asked Dean who was staring at them with fire in his eyes.

He didn't answer him, but started to march to the entrance of the courts and over to Anna and Jess. They had gone back to making out, their tongues battling fiercely with each other and Anna had decided to wrap both her legs around Jess' waist, her arms tightly around his neck as he held her thighs.

"What the fuck are you doing Anna?" Dean yelled.

Anna and Jess slowly pulled away and she replied with a smirk, "Welcoming my new roomy to Stars Hollow."

She then let her legs down, smoothed down her skirt, shirt, and hair, then pulled Jess by his hand off back to the diner. Jess smirked at Dean over his shoulder and pulled Anna into his side by her waist, giving her butt a squeeze before again, strategically placing a couple fingers under her tank top as they made their way back to the apartment.

You wouldn't believe how red Dean's face was unless you saw. Man was he pissed.

--

A/N: Please don't kill me! I swear that this will be a Lit! Also, don't expect the rest of the chapters to be this long. This is simply how it turned out. Tell me what you think! There will be more Lit in the next chapter I promise! Press the pretty little button!


	2. Rae of Love

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. **Warning**: There is an almost sex scene. Once again, Lit fans please do not kill me. I promise it will all change in due time. The very first part is pretty much smut, so please don't kill me. It all has something to do with the story. It ties in, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: Rae of Love**

Jess and Anna finally managed to stumble back into the apartment laughing hysterically.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Anna inquired.

"I _know_," Jess conceded, "you should have seen it _after_ I squeezed your ass…four shades of red darker!"

"Amazing," Anna said as she sobered up.

Both she and Jess were panting slightly from their laughter and as the room quieted, they stared at each other. Surprising Jess, Anna was the one to make the first move by swiftly crossing the room and crashing her lips onto Jess'. Jess, being Jess, eagerly responded and pulled her closer. Both instinctively maneuvered themselves so that Jess was holding Anna, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he carried her into their room and shut the door with his foot.

He laid them both down on the bed, he on top of her, still holding one of her legs in place, one of his knees in between her legs. Anna moaned into his mouth when he moved his leg slightly. He detached their lips and started to leave fiery kisses down her jaw to her neck where he bit her, leaving a nicely sized hickey in his fervor. She impatiently tugged at his shirt and quickly whipped it over his head with ease. He repaid the favor and tore off her tank top leaving her in a white lace bra, pink skirt, and matching panties. He trailed wet kisses along her skin starting at her neck down to the valley between her breasts where she promptly let out a throaty moan. He continued his journey down her body to her belly button where he circled it with his tongue. She whimpered at the sensation and pulled his head up to hers, pulling him impossibly close and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. It was her turn to torture him. She flipped him easily leaving her on top of him, straddling his hips with a dangerous glint in her eye. He smirked at her and tugged impatiently at her skirt. She skillfully took it off over her head throwing him her own smirk at his amused eyes.

"Experienced?" Jess asked casually.

"Yup," Anna replied easily and ground into his hips, both of them moaning at the sensation.

She took a deep breath, reveling in the feelings rushing to every part of her body, the tingly feeling. Lust.

She reached down to his pants and quickly undid them impressively fast. She rose to her knees helping Jess pull down his jeans to let them fall off the end of the bed with a soft thump. Anna smirked mischievously down at him and slowly descended on his chest. Kissing, licking, sucking, biting all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. He groaned as she let her fingers slip just underneath the elastic barrier.

"_Anna_…," he choked out warningly.

"No worries baby, I'm _very_ experienced in this department," she replied easily.

Anna didn't wait for his response before slipping her whole hand in his box quickly swiping her fingers feather-light against him. This simple touch elicited a groan from Jess.

"Anna," he pleaded.

"Shh, baby, I'm getting to it," she giggled and moved her hand back into his boxer, this time gripping him and started to move her hand up and down.

"Jeez Anna," Jess hissed.

And just as he was about to reach the top, she pulled away and he fell instantly at the loss of touch. She grinned down at him amusedly and kissed him square on the lips teasingly.

He pulled back and smirked, "You bitch," he chided and flipped them again. The name was spewed playfully, and Anna knew that by the glint in his eye. He pulled her into a sitting position and quickly discarded of her bra and continued on with his mission to tease her mercilessly to which she whimpered.

"Je-_ess_," she whined.

"Shh," he insisted and let one of his hands trail down to her panties where he slipped a hand in and felt her wetness with a triumphant grin, "Like me baby?" he asked cockily.

"I guess you can take your own guess," Anna breathed and pulled him down for another mind-blowing kiss and just as Jess was starting to pull at her panties, something in her mind snapped. _Rae_.

She quickly sat up, not bothering to cover her chest.

"Stop, we can't do this," Anna shook her head.

"Huh?" Jess asked confused.

_God I feel horrible_, Anna thought as she looked at his face.

"I-I can't," Anna exhaled slowly, "We're going to regret this."

"Um, no, I don't think so," Jess quipped, "I don't regret good sex."

"How do you know I'm good huh?" Anna asked playfully.

"We got far enough for me to know you'd make my toes curl," Jess said huskily.

"Mmm, and as good as that sounds, you're going to fall in love with my best friend and I can't let her down by fucking her future boyfriend," Anna said as she hopped off the bed and put her bra back on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked incredulously, his face contorting comically.

"My best friend, Rae, you're going to fall in love with her as soon as you see her," Anna insisted as she pulled on a pair of ripped jeans a yellow and white striped scoop neck tank top.

"You're fucking crazy," Jess conceded and proceeded to get dressed as well.

"Anna!" Luke called from somewhere outside the door.

"Coming Luke!" Anna called back as she fixed her hair and make-up, "I have to start my shift. Rae's going to be down there too. You should meet her," she winked at him and left the room.

He shook his head with a slight chuckle and fixed himself up enough to go down to the diner. As he was making his way down the stairs, he heard yelling.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Anna was yelling as he entered the diner.

"YOU!" Dean pointed accusingly to him.

Jess put his hands up in mock surrender, "Uh, can I help you?" he bit.

"How was she? She never did put out with me," Dean sneered.

"You mother fucker," Anna seethed and went after him, but a chestnut brunette haired girl held her back.

"Just get the fuck out," Jess waved off and went behind the counter.

"Why, so you can take her in the storage room and fuck her again?" Dean asked.

"We didn't fucking sleep together you asshole!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, just let it go. He's not worth it," the brunette insisted.

"Where the hell is Tommy when you need him?" Anna sighed in frustration.

"Oh, screwing him on the side also you little slut?" Dean snapped.

"Yes Dean, I've been fucking my best friend's boyfriend! I am not a slut; you're the one you fucking cheated, not me!" Anna screamed.

The diner patrons were used to this while Jess stood by with bugged eyes. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"You need to leave, _now_," Jess growled.

"Oh who the hell are you? You don't own this diner," Dean snorted.

"No, but my uncle does so get out," Jess hissed.

"That's Luke's nephew?" Rory gasped.

"Yup," Anna smiled at the attraction already in her eyes just as Tommy walked in.

"Hey babe," he said as he walked over to Rory and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hey," Rory smiled up at him, her first boyfriend, and then made a pointed look at Dean.

Tommy and Dean _hated_ each other. Dean was captain of the football team and Tommy was captain of the soccer team. Dean was captain of the baseball team and Tommy was captain of the lacrosse team. Complete opposites.

"Get out of here Dean," Tommy spat.

"Thank God you're here!" Anna said dramatically and clung to Tommy.

"No problem Belle," Tommy chuckled and hugged Anna back.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Don't come near me ever again you slut," Dean directed at Anna and left.

Anna may have kept a strong face through the whole thing, but her face quickly crumbled and she buried it into Tommy's chest and let violent sobs wrack her body.

Tommy, being used to this, simply tightened his grip on her and started for the stairs giving Rory a look that said she would be fine and continued up the stairs.

_God, they are _so_ in love_, Rory thought and smiled slightly. She would talk to them later.

Rory was snapped out of her thoughts when someone waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she jumped and turned to the owner of the hand.

"I'm Jess, Luke's nephew," he introduced himself and put out his hand to shake.

_Damn, Anna was right…_, Jess thought.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, but most people call me Rory," she introduced with a bright smile.

"Most?" he questioned.

"When Anna and I first met, we made nicknames and we've used them ever since…with our friend Lane too," Rory explained.

"Ah, I see, and what are they exactly?"

"Well, they call me Rae, Annabelle is Bella and Lane is Key," Rory answered him with a shy smile.

"How did you guys get Key from Lane?" Jess chuckled.

"Lane is Korean," Rory smiled and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I see," Jess quipped and silence enveloped them.

Just then, Tommy came down the stairs.

"Ror, I think Anna needs you," he said a bit uneasily.

"What?" Rory looked completely horrified. If Tommy couldn't get her calmed down, it must be bad, "Call Key," she ordered and rushed up the stairs.

Tommy listened obediently and phoned Lane who was there in a matter of two minutes and rushed up the stairs.

When Lane entered the apartment, she heard the sobbing coming from Anna and Jess' room and immediately rushed in there.

"What's wrong baby?" Lane cooed as she wrapped her arms around a crying Anna just as Rory was.

"Dean is such an ASS!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, he's not worth your tears baby," Rory cooed to her, "Now why don't you tell us everything that happened?" Rory gave her a stern look knowing there was something that Anna wasn't mentioning. She always _knew_.

Anna settled down enough to start her story, "Well first of all, Dean cheated on me and I found out earlier today. I would've called you, but Jess was here and…okay let's start at the beginning of the day when Jess first got here. So, I'm on my treadmill with my iPod, eyes closed and 'Dip It Low' by Christina Millian came on so naturally I got off the treadmill, took off my shocks, and started dancing."

Rory and Lane groaned collectively knowing what she meant by 'dancing.'

"Oh shut-up! I didn't know he was watching me and he was _watching_ me. So I showed him his room and he started acting like a jackass so I told him off. I told him just because he's fucked every girl he's ever wanted didn't mean he could disrespect me in my own house. He had slapped my ass as I was going to get a shower."

"What an idiot," Rory muttered.

"Yeah, so we got into a huge fight. I told him he wasn't the only fucked up one in this world and that I was just as fucked up as him. He didn't believe me so I told him about my mom and threw in his face everything about him that I know he hates. I walked off without letting him respond and when I got out of the shower he was gone," Anna continued, "So then I went to meet Dean and found him making-out with Kayla. I slapped him across the face really hard and then punched him in the jaw. I ran home and collapsed on my bed crying. Jess _of course_ was there and came over to try and comfort me. He took me in his arms and asked what was wrong it was really sweet. So I told him I wanted revenge so that I was going to call you guys. He asked where Dean was, told me to clean up, and we went to the basketball courts. As we were nearing the entrance, he pinned me against the fence and told me to follow his lead and make it look like I was flirting with him. We ended up in a heated make-out session, like I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he was holding my thighs. _God_, he was a good kisser."

Lane shook her head at her best friend. She always thought about that every time she met a new guy. She amazed her sometimes with the way her mind worked.

"Dean was so incredibly pissed. His face was like 30 shades of red and I swear I saw some steam: it was great. So we got back to the apartment, laughing, and then before I knew it, we're making-out like crazy and we're lying on my bed with the door closed. We ended up taking off every article of clothing except our underwear. I, uh, _pleasured_ him, and he had started to take off my panties when he switched up our positions, but I stopped him."

Both Lane and Rory gasped at this. Anna never turned down good sex unless she was seeing someone.

"Oh don't act surprised. I stopped, not because he wasn't good or anything, because believe me, he was beyond it and the foreplay was…mmm…delicious, but I couldn't stop thinking about you," Anna pointed at Rae and leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"What?" Rae gasped, a disgusted look on her face, "Sorry Bella, I don't swing that way."

"No you idiot!" Anna slapped Rory playfully, "You and Jess are perfect for each other. I didn't want you to have the thought of your boyfriend and me fucking every time you kissed him," Anna explained nonchalantly.

"Anna!" Rory exclaimed, "I have a boyfriend," she said lamely.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You don't love him Rae."

"I know," Rory sighed, "You two are so in love," she said slyly, Lane shaking her head in agreement eagerly.

"You guys are off your hinges," Anna said weakly as a blush crept up her neck. She didn't blush easily. She was bold and confident and the l-word was one of the only things that caused a blush on the delicate cheeks of Annabelle Linden.

"I'll be back," Rory said with a wink and scurried for the door.

Anna groaned.

"Come on Bella, you know she's right," Lane insisted.

"Yes Key, of course she's right, but I'm scared," Anna confessed.

"Don't be baby, Tommy's a great guy and you can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you, too," Lane said.

"But Key-_y_," Anna whined, "Isn't this wrong at _all_? I mean he's Rae's _boyfriend_!"

"But she knows it, too. It's not like you're stealing him from her. She was going to confront you guys about it today actually, so just calm down," Lane soothed.

"Fine," Anna caved and lay down on her back as Lane ran a soothing hand through her hair.

Downstairs, Rory was having a talk with Tommy.

She entered the diner and spotted Tommy behind the counter. She smiled and bounced over to him. He leant down and gave her a sound kiss, "Hey babe."

"Hey," Rory smiled, "Can I talk to you in the back?"

"Of course," Tommy set down the coffee pot he had been holding and followed as Rory dragged him behind the curtain that led to the upstairs.

As soon as they were behind the curtain, Rory pulled his head down to hers in a passionate kiss, pushing his mouth open with her tongue skillfully. She had learned that from Kevin Chase. She let their tongues duel for a few moments before pulling back and smiling sweetly up at him.

"I know you love Bella," she said simply.

Tommy nearly choked on his won spit, "What?"

"Tommy it's okay," Rory laughed lightly, "I've known for awhile, I just didn't know how to approach you guys about it."

"Rory…," Tommy trailed off.

"Tommy it's fine, just go tell her how you feel," Rory encouraged and watched as Tommy gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Rory smiled slightly and let one single tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away and walked back into the diner.

"Need some help?" she asked Jess.

"Sure, that'd be great," Jess replied off-handedly, "Wait, are you supposed to be working here?"

Rory chuckled, "I have been for as long as I can remember. This is my second home," Rory explained with a wistful smile.

"Yeah, Luke mentioned how you, Anna, and that Lane girl are pretty close," Jess replied.

"Ha, we're more than close. We grew up together. We know everything we could possibly know about each other. We probably know each other better than we know ourselves," Rory informed him as she wiped down the counter. The only customer left after the lunch rush was Kirk as usual.

"I had two friends from New York like that, other than that, I was pretty much a loner," Jess revealed.

"Oh," Rory suddenly felt bad for Jess at the way she knew Anna had lashed out at him, "Look, Anna didn't…"

"Don't worry about it. She was right, I'm a total jackass, but that was the only way I knew how to survive."

"Anna's very…blunt with people. She can read anyone like a book," Rory tried to excuse.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way she pin-pointed every aspect of my life," Jess replied easily.

"She's good at that. Part of the reason she's uh…good with guys I guess you could say," Rory blushed profusely, bit her bottom lip, and started to scrub the same spot on the counter.

"You mean she's a good lay? Yes I got that impression," Jess replied, not at all fazed or uncomfortable.

Rory mumbled something incoherent and Jess smirked.

"You okay Rory?" he asked slowly.

Rory nodded her head vigorously, still not looking up at him. He slowly walked over to her and Kirk left after leaving his money on the table and muttering something ridiculous.

"Still a virgin I presume," Jess said as he sidled his way beside Rory behind the counter.

"Yup," Rory replied.

"Rory, look at me," Jess commanded and she did.

Upstairs, Tommy had arrived in the apartment and upon his appearance, Lane left quickly and quietly, sneaking past the uncomfortable Rory as Jess taunted her.

"Hey Anna," Tommy said quietly.

"Hey Tommy," Anna smiled and sat up on her bed, "You can come sit down if you want."

"Thanks," Tommy mumbled.

"Look Tommy…I'm sure Rory talked to you," she chanced a quick glance at him and then went back to picking at her comforter, "What she said was true," she confessed quietly.

"Yeah, same here," Tommy told her and she lifted her head to smile at her.

"What now?" she inquired.

"Come here," Tommy beckoned and Anna crawled over to him. He easily slid her into his lap and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Anna, being Anna, placed her hand at the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Tommy lowered her so that they were lying down and he hovered above her.

Jess looked into her eyes, trying to read her. He saw multitudes of emotions running over her face. She was trying her damnedest to hide them, but he could tell that she was and read right through it. He put a hand on her cheek and dragged it down and off her shoulder lightly. Rory closed her eyes and shivered at the electricity the touch had conveyed.

"_Jess_," she breathed.

"Shh," he insisted and started to kiss everywhere on her face: her cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, chin and then moved downwards to her jaw, neck, collar bone; anywhere he could reach. Except her lips.

"Jess," she pleaded. She needed to feel his lips on her own. She was aching in anticipation.

He lifted his head and captured her lips in a rough kiss, unlike any Rory had ever taken part in. It was filled with known experience and unbelievable passion.

"The blinds," Rory gasped out between fiery kisses. They stumbled over to the blinds and quickly shut them; closing off their…whatever this was to the rest of Stars Hollow.

He picked her up and placed her on a random table, standing in between her legs. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him with all she had while wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He was _definitely_ experienced, that was for sure.

And Rory thought she was okay with that fact.

--

A/N: Mm, yes, I think I'm done with this chapter. I would love to hear what you think. For some reason, this story is a lot different than my other ones. Press the pretty little button! I need feedback!


	3. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Okay, so as you can see, I won't be updating this story as fast as my last one for the sole reason that it's not getting many reviews. But, as most of you know, I don't leave stories unfinished, so I will finish this, but it probably won't be long and updates will be every two to three days instead of every other day as usual.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

Jess detached his lips from Rory's. He kissed the side of her mouth, her jaw, her neck and remained there to shower her with open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, shoulders, and collar bone. Rory moaned softly and lulled her head back.

"What are we doing?" Rory breathed.

"I don't know," Jess mumbled against her neck.

"Mmm," Rory let out, "We should probably figure that out."

"Not now," Jess muttered and silenced her with his lips.

Upstairs, Tommy and Anna were beginning to shed clothes when the phone rang. They both groaned collectively and Anna leapt up to get it.

"Hello?" Anna answered politely.

"Is Luke there?" a woman's voice sounded over the phone.

"Uh, he's not in right now, may I ask whose calling?"

"This is his sister Liz, I was wondering if I could speak to Jess," Liz asked.

"Sorry, he's busy right now Lizzie," Anna told Liz. She had met Liz a few times, but she was too drunk or stoned to remember Anna.

"How do you know my nickname?" Liz asked wearily.

"You've stopped by the diner a few times asking Luke for money. I was around ten last time you were here. Come on Lizzie, remember the little girl behind the counter," Anna prodded.

"Ah, yes! I remember now! You were the cutest little kid," Liz reminisced.

"Yeah, so I'll tell Luke and Jess you called, bye Lizzie," Anna said and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked as he pulled Anna into his lap and lovingly kissed the side of her neck.

"Lizzie, Jess' mom and Luke's sister," Anna explained.

"Ah, so why'd you say they weren't here?"

"Well, Luke is somewhere with Lorelai. She called earlier and said she needed him, "she shrugged her shoulders, "and Jess I know doesn't want to talk to his mom, and I'm pretty sure he and Rory are downstairs making out," Anna finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could continue what we started before that stupid phone," Tommy smirked and lowered her to the bed.

"As you wish," Anna smiled as Tommy covered her lips.

"Jess, we really need to talk about this," Rory insisted.

"Shh, not now," Jess replied.

"Yes, now. You don't know how much I'm…mmm…enjoying this, but, ah!" she gasped in pleasure, "I-I need to talk this out. It's how I work."

Jess sighed, "Fine," he relented as he lifted his head from her neck and put his arms loosely around her waist, hers around his neck.

"So, are we like…together now? Or do you not do the whole relationship thing?" Rory asked nervously.

"Your eyes get all darty when you're nervous," Jess observed and Rory blushed, "Oh now isn't that the cutest thing I've ever seen," Jess smirked cockily and leaned into kiss both her cheeks and leave a gentle, but firm kiss on her lips, slipping his hands down to her thighs and pulling her closer.

"Stop, you're distracting me and being very evasive, just answer me, it's a simple question," Rory pushed lightly on his chest and bit her bottom lip.

"No, I don't usually do the relationship thing," Jess answered as he once again leant in, this time taking the lip she had been biting into his own mouth.

Rory moaned, "Jess, I-I need to know what's going on."

"You really wanna know?" Jess teased.

"Je-ess," Rory whined.

Jess' face turned completely serious, "I've never felt this kind of instant connection to anyone in my life. Sure, I've had intense physical attraction to many girls, Anna included, but with you…it's like I want to know everything about you. I've never wanted to know any more about a girl besides their cup size before, so you should feel special."

"I-I don't know what to say," Rory breathed in astonishment.

"Then don't say anything," Jess replied with a smirked and pulled her closer once again, but it was she who moved to join their lips first this time. After a passion-filled, mind-blowing kiss, she detached their lips and descended upon his neck with easy skill. She may be conservative on the outside, but if the time and person is right, then she'll blow your mind.

"I'm a relationship kinda girl," Rory admitted as she pulled back.

"Really? Because Anna says that Tommy was your first boyfriend, but you've obviously had some practice in this department," Jess said.

Rory blushed, "I know how to hook up at parties Jess, just no strings attached."

"Well, well, well, didn't know you were the party girl, thought that was more up Anna's alley," Jess said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not, I don't go to many, but when I do, I have fun," Rory shrugged.

"I like you," Jess said with an easy smile.

"I would hope so," Rory returns the smile and swings her legs.

"So, are you my _girlfriend_ now?" Tommy asked Anna teasingly as they began to dress.

"I would hope so," Anna said with a smile while pushing a fallen blonde chunk of hair from her face.

"Good," Tommy smiled as he finished pulling his shirt back over his head, "Let's see what Jess and Ror are up to."

Anna nodded and after making sure she was presentable, they made their way downstairs.

Rory and Jess were still in the same position, Rory on the table, Jess in between her legs, and laughing when Anna and Tommy saw them.

"Sex hair!" Rory laughed and pointed to Anna.

Anna gasped, "Nuh uh!" she said as she smoothed down her hair self-consciously.

"Oh yeah, you definitely do Bella," Rory insisted.

"She's right," Jess shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh great," Anna muttered and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"We love you," Rory sang to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's Key? I want her here. Right now," Rory said.

Just then, Lane knocked on the diner door and Tommy went to answer it.

"Hey Lane, they were just asking for you to be here, perfect timing," Tommy smiled and let Lane in.

"Yeah, I thought I would wait and let you get your raging hormones a little less raging," Lane smirked and plopped down on one of the stools, "Where's Luke?"

"Somewhere off with Lorelai arguing about something or other as usual," Anna waved off.

"Ah," Lane nodded her head, "So, you all got this figured out, right?" she asked as she waved her hands between the four of them.

They all exchanged looks, "Yes."

Lane breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. So, I met a boy," she gushed.

--

"Luke, you can't be serious! We can't—but then—and the kids!" Lorelai stuttered.

"Lorelai, it's only for a couple months! They're going to be seniors in a couple months. They can handle themselves!" Luke argued.

Lorelai put a hand to her forehead, "But it's _Brazil_ Luke, Brazil!"

"I know! That's why we have to do this! Think of how many times we'll be offered this opportunity," Luke replied.

"This is crazy," Lorelai sighed.

"They're your parents," Luke told her softly.

--

"Oh my god, who?" Anna gushed immediately.

"Well, you guys know how I put that add out for a drumming position, and well, someone responded. His name is Dave and he's really cute and funny and he loves music like I do. He's perfect," Lane said dreamily.

"I'm so happy for you Key," Rory said sincerely.

"Thanks Rae, well he asked me out to dinner," Lane said excitedly.

"Oh that's great baby!" Anna hugged Lane and Rory made her way over to join them.

--

"They were never there for me Luke," Lorelai finally broke down.

"I know Lor, but this is your chance to be the bigger person. Be there for them when they need you because you want to show them that you're bigger than them," Luke embraced Lorelai in a hug as she cried.

"Well, easy for you to say! They liked you!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, so what if that's true, you need to do this," Luke looked Lorelai in the eye as he said this.

"I know," Lorelai admitted in defeat.

"I'll call and tell Richard," Luke whispered gently and held on tight to Lorelai as she cried.

Back at the diner, Tommy and Jess were talking while the girls gushed over what Lane would wear that night and other things when Lorelai and Luke walked into the diner. Lorelai's eyes were red and puffy and Luke had a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"Mom what's wrong?" Rory immediately rushed over to her mother and took her in her arms.

"Lorelai?" Anna and Lane questioned cautiously and joined Rory in embracing their surrogate mother.

"Emily is in critical condition somewhere in Brazil," Lorelai sobbed out.

"What happened to her?" Rory asked.

"They were driving somewhere and a car hit them head-on. She just wasn't in the right place when the car hit," Lorelai shrugged and held tight to her girls.

"Lorelai and I have to go down there to help them out. Richard broke his leg and Emily can't be transported anywhere, she's too critical," Luke explained.

"When? For how long?" Rory asked worriedly.

"See, that's the thing, we don't know how long they'll need us, but it will at least be six weeks," Luke replied hesitantly.

"Oh my god," Rory whispered helplessly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I can't believe this happened, but Hunnie, I have to do this," Lorelai tried to make her understand.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you. Are we staying with someone or just fending for ourselves?" Rory questioned.

"We were thinking that maybe you could just stay above the diner with Anna and Jess," Lorelai proposed.

"Sure, when do you guys have to go?" Rory as quietly, her head hung in sadness.

"As soon as we can, she's really bad," Luke informed grimly.

"Okay," Rory replied firmly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The four girls held onto each other tightly as the boys hung on the outskirts, letting them have their time. Luke and Lorelai left three days later which left Anna, Jess, and Rory to share the apartment over the diner. Rory had moved her things into Luke's side of the room and they had settled into their own little routine around three weeks into it. Rory and Jess and Lane and Dave were going strong, but Anna and Tommy were fighting a little.

"Why can't you just trust me!?" Anna would scream.

"Because you're going to a party that your ex-boyfriend will be at!" Tommy would yell back.

An, "You're unbelievable!" would end the fight and Anna would stomp off somewhere.

Everyone was getting sick of it, but they claimed they loved each other. Then, there was the time at around a week and a half when Anna's mother tried to call her. That didn't turn out so hot.

"Hello?" Anna said into the diner phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Annabelle Linden?" a woman's voice filtered over the line.

"This is she," Anna answered.

"Hi sweetie," the woman gushed, "How are you?"

"Okay, who the fuck is this?" Anna asked, dropping the polite façade.

"Language please," the woman snapped.

"Who are you?" Anna said slowly.

"Anna Linden," she answered confidently.

"I'm Anna Linden," Anna quipped.

"No, you're Anna_belle_ Linden, I'm your mother," Anna's mother answered.

"WHAT!? How dare you call me! You have NO right! Luke and Lorelai raised me! Not you!" Anna yelled.

"I am your mother!" the woman screeched.

"NO! Lorelai is more my mother than you, hell, _Key_ is more of a mother than you, you bitch! I **hate** you, don't _ever_ call me again!" Anna roared and promptly slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

That was the last time Anna was going to hear from her again. Eventually, about a month into the arrangements, Anna and Tommy made a mutual decision to break up, but, of course, stayed friends. She decided to stay single for awhile.

When it came to the month and a half mark, Lorelai and Luke called to tell them that they would be there for at least another two months. Rory cried some, but the kids just tried to get along with how everything was.

But once again, things got switched up on the teens. After starting their senior year, Lane's mother went crazy psycho and searched Lane's room. After finding everything of Lane's stash, she kicked her right out of the house. Lane was homeless. The girls called Lorelai and Luke to consult and finally decided that Rory and Lane would move into the Crap Shack and Anna and Jess would stay above the diner.

Finally, Lorelai and Luke came back around six months later and the homecoming was full of tears, movies, junk food, and a week off of school for the girls. Their mother was back.

They were a big family with a bunch of different names just loving each other and being there for each other.

**Two Years Later…**

"Come on Jess! We need to go," Rory yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jess said as he walked over to her spot by the door. He leant down and captured her lips in a sound kiss, "Let's go," he mumbled when he pulled away and they took off out the door to their creative writing class.

"Where is Anna? And Key for that matter," Rory asked as they walked down multiple hallways, Jess' arm securely around her waist.

"In their music theory class," Jess replied and he gave her a soft kiss on her neck.

"Kay, and we're going home tomorrow right?" Rory confirmed.

"Yup, we're staying over the diner," Jess affirmed.

"Okay," Rory sighed contently, "I'm tired," and she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Me too babe, just one more class," Jess responded and they made a sharp turn into a classroom.

The next morning, Rory, Jess, Anna, and Lane piled into the deep green explorer they shared and started towards Stars Hollow. Their second year at Goodwin College was coming to a close and they were going home for a visit before their finals overtook their entire schedules. They came upon the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign.

Mother.

Father.

Family.

Friends.

Home Sweet Home.

--

A/N: Yeah, so I pretty much don't have any muse or inspiration for this story, so I'm ending it here. I am well aware that this is probably my worst story yet, and I apologize for that, but I've decided I can't start any chapter stories until school lets out because HSA's and Finals are right around the corner and preparations are taking over. So, I'm sorry for the sucky writing, and I hope it was at least decent.

**Thank You-s:**

**gg-ghgrl775, **_**Curley-Q**__**hollowgirl22**__** Literati and naley forever**__**RBDFAN**_**, and literatiforeverxo.**


End file.
